Experimental
by lizziebrewster
Summary: Brennan & Angela perform "experiments" on Booth. One-Shot


_Another One-Shot. I'll get back to plot and storyline eventually! Written in response to Lizook12's prompt: "Brennan & Angela perform 'experiments' on Booth."_

_I enjoyed writing to a prompt rather than just indulging my own fantasies, so, you guys got any more? Lemme know!_

-----------------

"Bones? What the … what are you planning?" He recognised that glint in her eye as she lead him into Angela's office, that glint he'd only ever seen when she was Wanda, or when she was Roxy in Vegas. It stirred an uncomfortable feeling of apprehension in his stomach.

"How long have we worked together? Just trust me Booth."

"But this doesn't feel very much like work." She sat him down heavily on a chair that had been placed in the middle of Angela's office – out of sight from the glass windows but still very much out in the open. It was late on a Friday evening and the rest of the lab had long since gone home. Perhaps that was contributing to his sudden onset of nerves. She'd insisted he stay while she worked on 'something important' but refusing to tell him exactly what.

"Oh, it is work. Very, very important work." Angela chirped up, making her presence known as she sat in a darkened corner across the room.

On seeing Brennan don her lab coat, Booth's eyes nearly shot out of his head, and he stood up from the chair.

"No. You have to be seated." Brennan placed her hands on his waist, both pushing him back into the chair and subtly taking his handcuffs from his waistband.

"I told you he'd need restraining, Ange." She smiled across the room as he heard the familiar clink of the cuffs opening. Jumping slightly he was still startled when she took his wrists in her hands and wrapped them around the back of the chair. Damn her ability to squash his sniper-trained reflexes with her very presence.

"What is going on?" He demanded, anger rising into his voice now.

"You see, Angela here wants to make a wager. She disputes that you would be able to pick me out of any line up of women." Booth smiled at Angela as she wiggled her eyebrows at him knowingly. "I, on the other hand, believe that to be a ridiculous and unfounded accusation."

"Okay…." He thought he understood so far, but wasn't sure he liked where the conversation was heading.

"So we're going to conduct some experiments."

"On me?"

"Yes, on you, to see who is correct." She said it so calmly, with no emotion on her face. He squirmed against the cuffs; what the hell kind of experiments were these going to be that she needed a lab coat?!

"There's still something missing." Angela rose from her vantage point across the room and joined Booth and Brennan. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out what looked like a ball of crumpled fabric. "Oh, here it is." She sounded so sweet and innocent – Booth didn't buy it for a second.

Walking behind him, knowing he wouldn't be able to see her properly because of the restraints, she placed a hand on each of his shoulders, forcing him to sit straight, before slipping the eye mask over his head.

"Just relax, G-man." She whispered in his ear, low enough that Brennan didn't hear. Maybe it was clichéd, but his hearing really did seem heightened now that he couldn't see his surroundings.

"We'll start with something easy." Angela seemed to be taking the lead at this point. "Which is Brennan?"

Booth was confused when nothing happened. His body was coiled, ready to respond to any impending attack, and it unnerved him when nothing came. Seconds passed before a familiar sound filled the air.

A cell phone. Brennan's cell phone, he felt sure, but said nothing. The tone ended and was replaced by another, much more upbeat and almost techno in nature.

"The first one." He said with confidence.

"Well done, Agent Booth." Again it was Angela's voice cutting through his darkness. "We're going to up the ante now" (He could almost see Bones scowl at the thought of him gambling) "For each one you get right, one of us will lose an item of clothing. But you won't know who it is. Or you might, proving my point entirely, actually!"

Booth couldn't speak; he merely choked out something he hoped sounded consensual. No one spoke for several seconds. He could hear the rumple of fabric as someone removed something, but hearing alone wasn't going to let him know –

His thought was cut off as something hit his face and chest. Fabric, with something cold and plastic attached to it. He thought hard. An ID badge maybe? Yes, that'd be it. Angela wasn't wearing her lab coat, so it must have been Brennan's. He smiled at the thought and got a waft of her familiar scent as he did so.

"Not so cocky, Cocky, they won't all be so easy." Again it was Angela who spoke, chastising him. Her voice came from a different angle now, he couldn't place her in the room, and he'd lost Bones entirely.

Nobody spoke as a single hand landed on his shoulder, massaging deep into his muscles; tension he hadn't realised he was carrying melted away. It was pleasant, but strangely foreign. After a minute or so it stopped, and was replaced by a different hand on his other shoulder. The touch was softer, more delicate, though it kneaded with great efficiency and an appreciation for the human form. The times she'd fixed his back for him, he knew which touch was his Bones.

"The second one." Confident again, he couldn't help the smug grin painted across his face.

"I'm starting to rethink my hypothesis." She stood directly in front of him, not more than two or three feet away by the sound of it. He felt her fingers at his chest as she first removed his tie, and then began working on each button in turn.

"Bones…" he let out a startled moan – confused by the action, no doubt in his mind as to who was doing it.

"Was Angela too vague for you? I thought she'd made it quite clear what the consequences of correct answers would be." Reaching the last button, she spread his shirt wide across his chest, and guided it down his arms. It wasn't coming off completely (the handcuffs prevented that) so bunched around his wrists would have to do.

He felt her move round him until she was stood behind the chair. She whispered something to Angela but try as he might, he couldn't hear what was said. They walked in circles around him, first in the same direction then switching to counter clockwise. Booth tried to follow who was where but quickly found himself lost, as Brennan's unique scent mixed with Angela's perfume in the air around him.

Just as he was beginning to get dizzy from mentally following them, the movement stopped, a woman stood either side of him, a hand on the back of the chair. Once again he found himself braced for impact and seconds seemed to drip by before anybody moved. It infuriated him that he could practically see the shared smug grins on their faces, connecting in that silent way women could, that men would never understand.

His breathing stopped momentarily as the undeniable feeling of soft lips landed on his cheek. Gentle and loving they peppered one side of his face with kisses. The lips were joined by a second set, seemingly fuller and bolder, trailing kisses along his jaw line and beneath his ear.

He couldn't tell them apart, there was no way he could he was going to get this one right and he groaned to himself in protest. One set of lips sucked at his neck while the other made their way closer and closer to his own. Unsure whether to tilt towards them or turn away, the decision was made for him as lips came into contact with his own. It was hard and forceful, and whichever woman this was, she was taking full advantage of slightly-parted-in-shock lips, tongue poking through to touch his own. If he hadn't already been wearing a blindfold, he would have sworn he saw stars, but the moment he engaged the kiss it was over, lips torn from his own. They returned to his ear lobe as another set brushed tantalisingly close to his.

This kiss was different, slow, hesitant, shy almost. There was no invading tongue here, just a passionate, yet gentle, meeting of the lips, and with clarity, he knew who these belonged to.

"Bones." He mumbled, leaning forward to deepen the kiss before these lips too were ripped away as well. Booth heard her gasp as he correctly identified her again, and for just a moment, the kiss did deepen. Unlike their mistletoe kiss years ago, she didn't taste minty this time. No, she tasted … Bones-y. He drank in every second she was giving him before the kiss came to an untimely end.

He let out a boyish whimper as she parted from him, dropping back to his side, and no doubt looking to Angela for guidance. He could hear … wait, what could he hear … no, they couldn't be … could they? He let out a deep, guttural moan as he heard the undisputable sound of lips parting lips. They were really going at it and he couldn't do a damn thing about it, he felt himself growing hard at the very thought. Booth stamped his foot in protest.

"Calm down, big guy, you got your turn." Angela teased, but he heard them part, nevertheless. Booth sat gritting his teeth. Perhaps it was a good thing they'd tied him down; he wasn't sure whether he wanted to take Bones right there and then or threaten Angela for daring to lay her hands on his Bones.

"Don't forget, Sweetie, he did get another one right."

"So he did."

He heard Brennan's voice in front of him once again and it was with a start that soft fabric came in contact with his stomach. The soft fabric of … oh shit, it had to be her t-shirt. His many dreams were coming true and he wasn't even allowed to see it!

Breathing deep, his jaw clenched.

"I'm not sure I like this, ladies."

"Really? Because your body seems to disagree" Angela was in front of him too now.

Booth groaned as nails grazed along his pant-clad thigh, upwards, growing ever closer to the bulge in his pants. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold as the touch travelled along his length, just once before it was gone.

"Yes, I'd say he was enjoying this immensely." Bones spoke now.

A different touch landed on his knee, travelled along his leg and landed on his belt buckle. He moaned again as the touch inadvertently (or maybe it was intentional, he'd never know) rest against his hardness as she unfastened the buckle, pulling his fly down before the touch vanished.

Either side of him, fingers hooked into his waistband.

"We'll stop if you want." His pants slid down a fraction of an inch as the women worked in unison.

"You've only got to say so." They pulled his pants lower and his hips raised off the chair just enough to slip them down past his ass, over his knees, and down onto the floor. Sitting in tented boxers and little else, with at least one partially dressed woman, he'd have to be insane to say no. And maybe a just little insane to stay too.

"I knew you'd come around." Angela teased as his socks and shoes were pulled off too.

"What now?" He heard Brennan ask; though he had the distinct impression she knew exactly what next. No further words were exchanged, but Booth knew they were doing that silent, woman-mind-communication thing again.

Hair brushed against his leg as one of them knelt beside him and he let out a shuddery moan. Hands rest high on his thigh as a puff of warm air skipped across his stomach. Tiny puffs trailing towards his boxers now, he felt himself growing harder. Was their plan to induce a heart attack in him? They might just be succeeding.

A second set of hands came to settle on his other thigh, and he felt an expanse of bare skin brush against his leg. Bones. He knew it was her, but stayed silent this time. Her fingers trailed delicately along his thigh, brushing against his hardness.

"Bones!" He growled both as a caution and as his answer. Sure enough her felt her pull away and stand, the sound of a button popping, a zipper lowering, fabric rustling. He shook his head as her pants hit the floor.

"I'm starting to feel a little over-dressed here." Angela's voice sounded from in front of him.

"I can fix that." Brennan stepped towards her. He could never know for sure, but damn, if it didn't sound as if Bones was stripping Angela; buttons clicking, fabric landing with a light smack against the floor, a light moan, that lip-on-lip sound again. His mind was going crazy with images of what could possibly be happening before him.

Engrossed within his own thoughts, he almost didn't notice the woman standing in front of him, watching, waiting, seeming not to move until he looked up at her with those blindfolded eyes. Stepping forwards, the woman straddled him, panty-clad ass landing firmly against his bare thighs. She rolled her hips expertly and his breathing faltered. She lent forward until the familiar feel of nipple brushed against his lips (shit, when had the bra gone?!). Reaching forward eagerly, he enclosed his lips around the puckered skin and flicked at it with his tongue. The moan that erupted from his counterpart felt wrong; this wasn't Bones, and he was visibly disappointed at that.

Leaning back against the chair, he shook his head as Angela rose off of him.

"How's that hypothesis of yours coming along?" She spoke, and for a moment he didn't know where Brennan was in the room.

"I am almost willing to concede that Booth does indeed know me quite well and seems adept at distinguishing between the two of us. Of course, more data would be needed for a more complete conclusion."

"Bren?" Angela's voice was teasing and playful, and oddly smug. "He got another one right."

"There isn't much left to choose from." Her voice drew closer.

He squirmed in the chair, unsettled that they seemed to be talking as if he couldn't hear them.

"No. There's not." He could hear the smile in Angela's voice as two sets of hands clawed at the top of his boxers.

"Oh God." He breathed, lifting himself off the chair as the last article of clothing was removed from his body. Though he couldn't see it, he knew he was still standing to full attention, but neither of them had yet to mention –

All coherent thought ceased as he knees were forced apart and someone knelt before him. Hair brushed against his thigh again as the warmth of a tongue landed on the head of his cock. His whole body jerked as the touch intensified, swirling around the tip before travelling his length several times. As suddenly as it had started, the touch stopped; the woman stood and Booth tried desperately to keep breathing despite the pounding both between his legs and between his ears.

He waited, almost expectantly now, for the second assault. And sure enough it came, it might have been 10 seconds or 10 minutes later for he had no sense of time anymore.

The second set of lips encased his tip fully and he could feel her cheeks hollow as she took him in her mouth, working him up and down. Fingers caressed his balls as teeth sunk into him, hard enough to get a response, not so hard as to hurt. He felt his hips begin to move in time with her movements but the moment he allowed a moan to drip from his lips, she stopped, pulling away and standing back leaving him breathless and aching for release.

Seconds passed.

"I … I …" It dawned on him that they were waiting for an answer. He searched every corner of his scrambled mind for a clue or hint that would help him now, though rational thought seemed impossible. "The fir … second one." It was a flat out guess and they knew it.

"Perhaps I altered my conclusion too soon." Brennan sounded almost disappointed despite her playful tone.

"No. No. The second one." Even bound and blindfolded he felt the innate urge to please her. Bones was surely the biter, and he had no doubt she'd use her vast knowledge of human anatomy to bring great pleasure to her sexual partners. And the second had definitely been more enjoyable …

"Yay." He head Angela clap from somewhere to his left and breathed a slight sigh of relief that he'd been right after all. "You know what that means, Sweetie."

The room grew silent, or perhaps he just couldn't hear over the pounding between his ears. Either way, the stillness was both exhilarating and nerve wracking. He was straining to hear anything when someone lowered themselves onto him, arms wrapped around his neck, breasts pressed against his face, a deliciously familiar scent filling his head. He groaned, this felt right, felt like home, and he knew without a doubt which woman this was.

Hands cupped his face as she began riding him, muscles squeezing and working around his hardness as he muttered unintelligibly against her soft skin. Lifting his face to hers, she kissed him forcefully, tongue working the same rhythm as her hips drummed out below.

Kissing her passionately he was vaguely aware of activity behind his back and was with a shock that he suddenly found his wrists released from their metal binds. His shoulder stiff from being twisted backwards for too long, he simply rest his hands on her hips, groaning into her mouth at the softness of her skin.

She rode him faster, pounding herself against him over and over. He could feel the slickness of her warmth as she took in his length, muscles beginning to quiver around him.

Feeling returning to his hands, he raised one to toy with her breast, finding the stiff nipple easily. Rolling it between his fingers, a deep, throaty moan was drawn from her lips and he felt her head loll back away from him. Replacing his fingers with his mouth, he took her nipple into his warmth, flicking and tugging at it; all the while she maintained a fast rhythm and he felt the familiar pooling of orgasm growing in his lower belly.

Hands returning to her hips, he gripped her firmly as he rolled his hips, thrusting into her with force. Her mouth on his shoulder, she bit against him as he felt her go flying over the edge into oblivion, breathing jerky and erratic. Fingers clawing at his back, it didn't take many more thrusts before he joined her in ecstasy, mouth leaving her nipple as his head dropped onto her chest. Arms wrapping around her, he pulled her in close as their sated bodies slumped together.

He felt another set of hands on the back of his head and the blindfold was tugged from his hair with force, dragging them apart momentarily. His eyes took a couple of a second to adjust to the light before he focused and found two deep blue pools twinkling at him.

"I knew it was you."


End file.
